Terri's Non Love
by Callisto1220
Summary: Terri is dating Jimmy but it doesn't end well.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Degrassi. I do own the story line. I wasn't sure about something's so I made them up. I posted this story before under another name many years ago so don't be surprised if some of you remember it. I just got back into Fanfic and had to open another account.

Paradise Lost

(Paige, Hazel, and Terri are walking down the hall. It was a new school year, and everyone looked great. Paige was dressed to the nines, Hazel had recently gotten her belly button pierced and was showing it off, and Terri had lost weight. She still wasn't as skinny as Paige or Hazel, but she definitely had dropped about three sizes.)

Paige: Spinner is the sweetest boyfriend. Today he gave me a keychain with our

picture in it.

Hazel: So, I guess you guys will be attending my party as a couple.

Paige: Of course! So, who are you going to go with.

Hazel: I don't know, there are so many choices.

Terri: I know who I am going with, Jimmy.

(Hazel stops and stares at Terri. Paige turns to Terri.)

Paige: Hon, a word of advice...don't say you're going with someone unless it's true.

Terri: But it is true, go ask Jimmy yourself.

Paige: Fine, I will.

(All three walk off to find Jimmy. Screen blackens. Terri is standing outside the school,

waiting. Jimmy walks up to her.)

Terri: Hi Jimmy, how was your day?

Jimmy(angry): You want to know how my day was? Let's see. It was good up until the point

Paige asked me if we were going to Ashley's party together. Do you realize how

embarrassing it was for everyone to think I actually wanted you as my date?

Terri(in tears): Jimmy, I didn't mean...I thought you wanted to go to the party with me.

Jimmy: Why would I want to go to the party with someone as ugly as you? You make

me sick!

(Jimmy walks away angry, leaving Terri in tears. Spinner watches the whole scene from

afar. Screen blackens, goes to Hazel's party. Spinner and Paige are dancing, Terri is talking

to a guy. Jimmy walks up, says something inaudible to Terri. They walk off together.

Spinner sees this and follows. Jimmy and Terri are outside.)

Jimmy: What do you think you were doing in there? I am your date remember!

Terri: You said you didn't want to go to they party with me.

Jimmy: So that automatically lets you be a slut?

Terri: What are you talking about? I was talking to one guy.

Jimmy: Yeah right. I guess since you are no longer with me, every guy has a shot.

Terri: I am leaving Jimmy.

(Terri turns, and begins to walk away. Jimmy pushes Terri from behind, she falls down.

Spinner runs to Terri's aid.)

Jimmy(yelling): You don't walk away from me. I walk away from you, understand!

Spinner: Dude, what's your problem!

Jimmy: This has nothing to do with you Spinner, so leave.

Spinner: This has everything to do with me. Terri's my friend, and I won't let you treat her

this way.

Jimmy: Oh no! What are you going to do about?

Spinner: I am going to kick your butt if you try anything else.

(Jimmy and Spinner stare at each other. Jimmy motions with his hands.)

Jimmy: I'm outta here. If you want to be friends with this slut, fine.

(Jimmy walks away. Spinner helps Terri to her feet. They look at each other and a silent

thank you/your welcome passes between the two. Spinner puts his arm around Terri,

and they go back inside)

(It's the Monday after Hazel's party, and everyone is commenting on how great it was. Terri had asked Spinner not to tell anyone, so no one knew what had happened between the three of them. Terri is sitting with Paige, who was sitting on Spinner's lap, and Hazel who was talking to Paige about some new trend that was suppose to happen. Jimmy walks up to the group.)

Jimmy: Hi Honey. Sorry I couldn't stay for your party but I had this big fund raiser to go to with my parents. Do you forgive me?

(Terri was filled with mixed emotions, jealousy because she wished Jimmy had acted that way towards her, angry because he pretended like nothing had happened, and fear because she was afraid that Jimmy might hurt Hazel.)

Spinner: So Jimmy, when did you and Hazel start going out?

Jimmy: The night of her party.

Ashley: Yeah, seems he was afraid to ask me out. Didn't want to hurt someone's feelings. (Ashley looked at Terri when she said this.)

Spinner: Yeah right (under his breath)

Paige: What was that Spinner?

Spinner: Nothing.

Jimmy: I hope that we can still be friends Terri, I mean...I hope that this doesn't hurt our friendship.

Terri: Why would it when so many other things have (Terri gets up and leaves the group.)

Paige: Obviously she has some problems with jealousy, and lying

Spinner: No, just with the company (Spinner stands up with warning, and Paige fall to the floor.)

Paige: Oh my God. What are you thinking, this is a new skirt. It cost $65 dollars, and is dry clean only.

Spinner: Sorry

(Spinner helped Paige up, and into another seat then left to go find Terri. Paige was even angrier now that she wasn't the center of attention, and Jimmy and Hazel where quietly laughing and making Jokes. Screen blackens. Spinner found Terri sitting outside the school.)

Spinner: Are you alright? Jimmy's a jerk. You know, I am glad that I stole his MP3 player.

Terri: I'm all right, I was just angry that he would pretend like nothing happened, and that he would be affectionate with Hazel, but treat me like crap.

Spinner: Why do you even let him get to you, he's not worth it.

Terri: You're right.

(Spinner puts his arm around Terri and they walk back into Degrassi. Screen blackens. Terri is sitting inside her living room, working on her homework when the doorbell rings. Terri looks out the peephole, before she opens the door.)

Terri: Hi Jimmy. What do you want?

Jimmy: I wanted to say I am sorry about the way I treated you today at lunch, and the night at Hazel's party.

Terri: You said you're sorry, but I don't forgive you. I have to get back to my homework now.

(Terri starts to close the door but sticks his foot in the way, stopping her. Terri is starting to feel a little scared, since her parent's aren't home.)

Terri: Jimmy, get your foot out of the door, and get off of my property.

Jimmy: Just hear me out Terri, please. I am sorry about everything, I even brought you a present to show how sorry I am. Please let me in.

Terri: Jimmy, leave the present by the door, and I will get it after you're gone. Otherwise I will be calling the police.

Jimmy: No (yelled)

(Jimmy used all of his weight to make the opening that his foot had created to get bigger. Slowly he squeezed part way in, and began grabbing at Terri. To stay out of reach, Terri had to move away from the door, giving Jimmy more grip inch by inch. Finally Jimmy was able to push the door open, when he did Terri fell to the floor. Jimmy closed the door, locked it, and tackled Terri before she could fully rise.)

Terri: Stop Jimmy...your hurting me stop...get off (Terri struggled under Jimmy's grip)

Jimmy: You are just like Ashley. I give you everything then you break my heart. Neither one of you was worth my time or effort. Stupid bitch, I'll teach you to shut the door on me, (Jimmy began hitting Terri wildly, not really focusing on one certain spot.)

Terri: Jimmy stop, please stop

(After a couple of more blows, and Terri begging him to stop, Jimmy stops. He is sitting on her chest, but now her arms are free to move, so she punched him in his stomach. Jimmy doubles over and Terri runs for her room. Inside she is dialing 911, as she locks her bedroom door, and hides in her bathroom.)

Terri: Hello, I need the Police. I was just attacked by Jimmy Brook. My address is 3127 Bently Avenue. (Hangs up, shaking but trying to control her tears, dials another number) Hi Dad, I need you to come home right now, I was just attacked...no I don't want to go into details, just come home, I already called the police.

(Terri stayed in her room until she heard a door slam. She waited a couple of minutes, then slowly opened her door and looks around. She doesn't see anyone so she steps out. Terri feels something hit her head, then she blacks out. Screen blackens. We are in Terri's home, the police are dusting the house, Terri's father is sitting on the couch, crying)

Officer 1: Mr. MacGreggor, Terri called you after getting off the phone with the police correct.

Dad: Yes, she said that she had been attacked, that I needed to come home, that she would tell me the details when I got here, and that she had called the police.

Officer 2: When Terri called the police, she gave us the name of her attacker, Jimmy Brooks. Do you know this person.

Dad: Yes, he goes to school with Terri. I've known him for many years.

Officer 1: Do you know how we can get in contact with Jimmy, or his parent's?

Dad: Yes, they leave just up the street, three houses down.

Officer 2: What about Terri's friends, can you give us a list. They might be able to help us find her.

Dad: Yeah, what ever you need I will give to you if I can.

(Terri's dad quickly scribbles down the names of everyone he ever heard Terri talk about, and gives it to the police, along with any phone numbers that he can remember. Screen blackens. Terri is tied to a chair, crying, watching as Jimmy paces back and forth with a knife in his hand. They are in a deserted building.)

Jimmy: You lied to me, you said you loved me. I try to make things right and you betray me. You cheated one me with that loser Sean, then Craig. Didn't think I knew that you wanted Craig, even after we were going out, and after Sean. I'll make you pay, I'll cut your pretty little face up. Understand Ashley!

Terri: Jimmy, I'm not Ashley. I'm Terri, and I have never cheated on you (crying)

Jimmy: Shut up! You think that I'm crazy don't you. Your afraid off me, well you should be. Do you know how much I love you. Look at how much I love you, (Jimmy lifts up his shirt, and Terri see's big and little cuts on his stomach, some are new, others a maybe a few days old, but all are very recent.) I have to cut myself to even realize that I am alive, and to make myself feel something. Don't you understand!

Terri: Jimmy, please let me go, and we can get you some help.

Jimmy: No! I don't need any help! All I need is Ashley. I love you.

(Terri sees that there is no way to reason with Jimmy now. She tried to loosen the ropes by relaxing her muscles, and holding her breath. They give a little, so she tries again, and again, but doesn't make that much progress.)

(First Clip shows the police talking to Jimmy's parents, then goes to MR. MacGreggor sitting in Terri's room, holding her picture, and silently crying. Story begins with everyone sitting in school, looking sad.)

: I am sure that most, if not everyone has already heard what's been going on, but I still want to talk about it, to clear up rumors. Terri was abducted by Jimmy Brooks last night after he attacked her. The police will be coming to interview people who are friends with Jimmy and Terri, and might know something, or where they might be. Also, the Principal and staff have talked and decided that today, no work will be done. Instead, we will have discussions about how this is affecting us.

Paige: I can't believe Jimmy would do this, I mean he is so normal.

Spinner: He only let us see what he wanted us to.

Mr. Simpson: What do you mean Spinner?

Spinner: Terri didn't lie when she said that Jimmy asked her out, that night at your party, he got angry because she was talking to another guy, and when she started to walk away, he pushed her. If I hadn't stopped him, maybe he would have done worse.

Hazel: I can't believe I actually was going to go out with him.

Ashley: Is that all you can think about, yourself!

Hazel: Hey, you dated him for a long time, maybe you should have warned us.

Mr. Simpson: People, we are not pointing fingers, we are here to talk about our emotions.

(Hazel and Ashley give each other dirty looks but don't say another word. Someone knocks on the door, a policeman in uniform, says something to Mr. Simpson, then leaves.)

Mr. Simpson: I have some good news, and some bad news...

(Screen blackens. Police are sitting with Mr. MacGreggor, telling him something.)

Police 1: We have some good news, and some bad news. Terri was found walking down a busy street, and doesn't appear to have any major outside damage. She is at the hospital, getting checked out, having the usual tests, we will take you there right now, but we must warn you that Jimmy still hasn't been found.

Mr. MacGreggor: As long as my daughter is fine, and not to messed up in the head by this, I will be happy.

(Screen blackens. Back to the classroom.)

Ashley: Terri is alright, are you serious!

Paige: No, he is just playing with us.

Spinner: What about Jimmy, how are they going to protect Terri from him?

Mr. Simpson: They will probably have a policeman standing guard while she is in the hospital, and the when she goes home.

Craig: She's in the hospital, why?

Police 3: Nothing serious, it's just procedure that we take people to the hospital to get checked out, and make sure that they are all right. You have my word that Terri is not seriously hurt.

Spinner: Where was she found?

Police 3: I cannot disclose that information as police protocol, but I do suggest that everyone stays in tonight, and that if you have any information, or if you find something out, please notify the police immediately. Anything else?

Paige: Will we be able to see Terri?

Police 3: That is up to Terri and her family.

(Switches from Mr. Simpson's classroom to Mrs. Kwan's classroom.)

Mrs. Kwan: Terri has been found, which I am sure that makes everyone happy, and has not been hurt. Now, Principal Radich (I guess that's his name) will become into talk to everyone.

(Knock on door, Principal Radich comes in.)

Principal: I would like to talk to everyone personally. As your teacher has told you, Terri has been found, and doesn't appear to have any physical damage, but she will need some space. Also, Jimmy Brooks has not been found yet, so the police have asked that everyone to stay in their homes tonight, and that if you learn anything, or can think of anything, call the police. Some good news is that your parent's have been notified, along with the buses that school will be getting out early.

Toby: Are we allowed to talk to Terri?

Principal: Yes, but I would ask Terri's father before you go over there.

J.T.: What if your parent's can't pick you up, and you don't ride the bus?

Principal: A teacher will drive any students to their houses that cannot find a ride.

Emma: Will Terri ever be ok?

(Everyone becomes quiet, unsure of what to say. Scene fades.)

(Terri is lying down in a hospital bed, her father is standing next to her bed, holding her hand, and the police are talking to her.)

Police 1: Terri, we were wondering if you could tell us what has happened between you and Jimmy

Terri: Jimmy asked me to go with him to Hazel's party, but when I told Paige and Hazel about it he got angry and denied it. He said that I was ugly. Then at Hazel's party, I was talking to a guy, and he was jealous. He called me a slut after we went outside to talk, then when I walked away he pushed me. Luckily, Spinner was there, or he might have done worse.

Police: Ok, what about the night that Jimmy attacked you?

Terri: I found out that he had asked Hazel out the night of her party, and had them believing that I was in love with him. He came by my house that night and said he was sorry, but I wouldn't forgive him. This made him angry, and he put his foot out to stop me from closing the door. He said he had brought a present to give to me, but I told him to leave it on the doorstep and leave me alone.

(Terri had been holding her emotions in check but she started to lose them.)

Terri: He wouldn't leave, and then he started to try to hit me, so I...I moved out of reach, but that gave him more space, and eventually, he got enough of it to use his force to push open the door, and then he...he straddled me, and began hitting me, not really looking, just hitting at me. (Tears begin flowing.) I punched him in the stomach, and ran into my room. I um, I called the police, and told them what happened. Then I called my father, and told him that he needed to get home.

Police 1: Do you need a minute to get yourself together, or are you ok?

Terri: I'm ok...I heard the front door shut, and waited a few minutes then opened my door, then I was hit over the head, and, and then I was tied to a chair in an abandoned building, and Jimmy was acting crazy. He had a knife, and was yelling that I was unfaithful, and called me allot of different names and thought I was Ashley.

Police 2: Who is Ashley?

Terri: She is Jimmy's ex-girlfriend, they didn't have a civil break up.

Police 1: How did you escape?

Terri: I had seen on T.V. that if you relax your body, and hold your breath, then you can loosen your ropes. I tried that a few times but it didn't help very much. Jimmy was ranting and raving, I couldn't understand him, but I could tell that he was getting tired. So I...

(Screen switches to Ashley entering her house, after waving goodbye to her mom. She goes to her room, puts her books down, and picks up the phone.)

Jimmy: Ashley, please don't be afraid, just put the phone down.

Ashley: Jimmy, what are you doing here?

Jimmy: I want to work things out, I want to know that we can be together again.

Ashley: Jimmy, the police are looking for you because of what you did to Terri.

Jimmy: I didn't do anything to her, she's a liar, a lying bitch! Ashley you have to believe me, why would I lie?

Ashley(Tears): Jimmy please, put the knife down and we can talk.

Jimmy: No, you put the phone down, and then I might put the knife down.

Ashley: All right, I am putting the phone down. See (sets phone down on bed, but presses speed dial number 6)

Jimmy: Good, now sit down on the bed.

Ashley: Jimmy, I understand...

Jimmy: No you don't, you don't understand! If you did then you wouldn't have cheated on me with that trailer trash Sean! You wouldn't have destroyed what we had! You are nothing but a slut! Say it!

(Ashley is crying. Screen Blackens. Goes to Craig's house. Phone rings.)

Craig: Hello...Hello is anyone there? "...You don't understand...you cheated on me with that trailer trash Sean...Your are nothing but a slut...say it!"

Joey: Craig, who is on the phone?

(Joey's voice pulls Craig out of his coma. Craig hangs up the phone, then picks it up and calls the police.)

Craig: Hello Police, this is Craig Manning. I just received a call from Ashley Erwin...No, I didn't speak to her directly, but I heard yelling. I think Jimmy Brooks...yes the kid who attacked Terri, I think he is at Ashley's house...457 ever wood Drive...ok, I will.

Joey: Craig, what's happening? Is Ashley in trouble?

Craig: I picked up the phone, and when I said hello, no one answered, then I heard yelling. It's Ashley's number on the caller I.D. I think Jimmy was the one yelling.

Joey: What did the police say?

Craig: They said that they were on their way, and that I should come down to the station right away and tell them what happened.

Joey: Ok, I'll get my coat, and we'll drop Angie off at Emma's.

Craig: No, I want to go to Ashley's, to make sure she's ok.

Joey: Ok, let me get my coat, and Angie, and we'll go.

(Joey grabs his coat, carries Angie out of another room and they hop in his car.)

(Ashley and Jimmy are sitting on her bed. The knife is still clutched tightly in Jimmy's hand. Craig, Joey, and Angie have just arrived in front of Ashley's house.)

Joey: Craig, I want you to stay out here with Angie.

Craig: NO, Why?

Joey: First, we don't know what is happening or has happened in there, and I want to go in first, second, someone has to stay and watch Angie. Understand?

Craig: But...

Joey: I am putting my foot down Craig, stay here!

Craig: Fine.

(Switches to Ashley and Jimmy in here room)

Ashley: Jimmy, could you put the knife down, please (trying not to cry) you're really scaring me.

Jimmy: I can't...you'll leave me again.

Ashley: NO, I won't Jimmy. I promise, just put the knife down.

Jimmy: Shut up! Don't you get it? (Stands up) There is no way out, it's you and me forever, or no one!

Ashley: I don't love you Jimmy.

Jimmy: Fine...I'll make you love me (pushes Ashley down, begins kissing her)

Ashley: Jimmy please! (Crying) stop! Jimmy stop!

(Downstairs, Joey enters through the front door. Here's raised voice, but can't make out what they said. Starts to climb up the stairs, hears Ashley begin screaming. Door's locked, begins beating and pounding on it.)

Joey: Ashley, let me in! Jimmy, are you in there? (Outside)

Ashley: Help me, please!

Joey: Hang on Ashley, (starts kicking, running into door)

Ashley: Jimmy stop, please!

(Jimmy is on top of Ashley. Her shirt is torn. Outside Joey finally busts door open. Ashley is in the corner, hugging herself.)

Joey: Ashley, everything is going to be all right, I promise. I won't hurt. (Begins inching forward

Ashley: No! Stay away. He's still here. (Jimmy walks out from behind the door.) Jimmy No!

(Jimmy brings the knife down, and stabs Joey in the shoulder. Joey falls to the floor. Craig appears in the doorway, jumps Jimmy from behind. They wrestle. Craig punches Jimmy out. Screen blackens.)

*I don't know the laws in Canada, but I figure that they're pretty much like the U.S. with the same punishments, so I will be using our laws. District Attorney-D.A.

(Jimmy is sitting in the defendant's chair, in a courtroom. Most of Degrassi is sitting behind Jimmy, but on the opposite side of the courtroom. Terri is in the witness chair.)

DA: Terri, when you realized that Jimmy was getting sleepy, what did you do?

Terri: I started acting really nice, telling Jimmy that I understood, and that he was right. I guess that made him feel more comfortable, so he lay down and went to sleep. After about an hour, I was sure he was asleep, so I slowly stood up, still tied to the chair, and walked towards the door. A couple of times he woke up, so I put the chair back down, but he didn't seem to notice that I had moved. About half-way there, I realized that I wouldn't be able to open the door so I moved back to the spot I was at.

DA: What happened next? How did you escape?

Terri: I woke Jimmy up by calling his name. I told him that I had to go to the bathroom.

DA: Ok, then what?

Terri: He untied my hands, but before he could stand all the way up, I had jumped up, and started to run. I got to the door before Jimmy did, but he was close behind me, so I waited till he was about to run out, and I slammed the door in his face. Then I ran. I just kept running, until I was found or until someone found me.

DA: And someone did find you didn't them?

Terri: Yes, the police picked me up, and I was taken to the hospital.

DA: Thank you Terri, no further questions.

Judge: Would the defense like to cross examine?

Defense: Yes. Terri, you stated in your testimony that Jimmy was acting like a jerk, that he would act like he liked you, then turn around and pretend not to. You also said that he began to wildly hit you after he had broken into your home, then kidnapped you. Now, is this something that a sane person would do?

DA: Objection your honor, Ms. MacGreggor is not an expert on what's sane or insane.

Judge: Objection sustained.

Defense: Terri, as a friend of Jimmy, as someone who has known him for awhile, would you think that Jimmy has some issues?

Terri: I guess.

Defense: You also said in your testimony that Jimmy called you Ashley, his ex-girlfriend's name, and that part of the time that you were with him, he was unclear when he spoke. That he ranted, and raved, and that you couldn't understand half of what he was saying. Now, in your opinion, would you say that Jimmy needs help?

Terri: Yes, I guess I would.

Defense: Thank you. No further questions.

Judge: Terri, you may sit down.

(Terri gets out of the witness chair, and walks to where her Dad is sitting. Screen Blackens. Jimmy is standing in front of the Judge.)

Judge: Jimmy Brooks, a jury of you peers, and this court have found you not guilty by reason on temporary insanity. You are to be remanded into the Children's Psychiatric Ward until your deemed fit to return to society. However, I do not like people who use Temporary Insanity defenses to get away with crimes, so...If you have not shown substantial progress a year from now, I will overturn this decision by the jury and throw you into British Columbia's Home for Troubled Youths. Then when you turn 18, you will be sent to the real Prison in British Columbia, not a kiddy jail. Do you understand?

Jimmy: Yes sir.

(The guards take Jimmy out of the courtroom through a side door. He is placed upon a bus, along with his things. Screen blackens.)


End file.
